1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power electronics unit, in particular for a control device in a motor vehicle, with a support element on which conductor tracks are arranged for electrically connecting electrical power components and control components of a circuit that are likewise arranged on the support element, the support element being connected in a thermally conducting manner to a thermally conducting housing component of a housing accommodating the support element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With power electronics units there is the problem that the electrical power components generate heat, which has to be removed. For this purpose, it is known to form the support element as an insulating printed circuit board, on which copper conductor tracks are provided, for example by lamination, and the electrical power components and any control components there may be are connected to the copper conductor tracks by soldering.
These printed circuit boards are adhesively bonded onto the housing components by means of thermally conductive adhesive, the housing component consequently serving as a heat spreader, and also dissipating heat to the surroundings.
In this case, it is disadvantageous that the heat resistance between the electrical power components and the housing component is relatively great and, in particular when there is a relatively great density of electrical power components on the printed circuit board, the heat removal is inadequate.